


Ring of fire

by Glowmoss



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: In a box,sits a burning ring, tailer fit for someones finger
Relationships: Willow/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Ring of fire

Wilson P. Higgsbury was a very stubborn man and Wickerbottom respected that,she did! But his experiment nearly set the camp on fire! Twice!

Something had to give,so she sent a letter to a certain pyromanic and her small group of surviors up north who were collecting ore for the main base while another small group went off in search of more land or wormholes. There was only so much ore on one island or where ever the hell they-

**Boom**

Wickerbottom nearly tore a hole in the trap she was making.

"Wilson," she said in her natural monotone voice, "your wife will be home shortly,do be sure to take care of her" the scientist winced at the older womans tone,he'd been around her long enough to know when he'd pissed her off.

* * *

"Pardon my experiments, Miss.Wickerbottom, I'v been trying to make a new type of healing salve that will restore health and hunger! But so far its been nothing but explosions," he pulled his goggles up and wiped the soot from under his nose. Walking over to waters edge of the birch forest he scooped a handfull of salt water and washed his face clean of any soot or ash. 

His thoughts drifted as another cold wind blew,it was getting close to winter,Willow hated the cold almost as much as she hated the rain. But ever since they'd gotten married last Summer,she'd been causing alot less fires. He stared at the golden ring on his finger with a rare smile on his face. 

He'd worked with winona tirelessly for weeks trying to create a ring that not only burned forever but but changed with the seasons,during winter it would burn with the heat of a normal fire but during summer it would change to a cold fire. He had to admit the face she made when he finally offered it to her was something he'd never forget. 

_"Ah,Willow, talk a quick walk with me for a moment?" He asked fiddling with the small box in his pocket as they walked twords the 'match box'. A closed off area where willow personally tended to the charcoal and ash by planting and burning tress._

_"So where are we heading off too my nerdling,off to go hunt some spiders again? You know webber gets sad when we bring back silk" she said,eating a few roasted berries._

_"How is webber? I heard from Wendy that he's...well" how did the blond describe the spider child in her letter again? She said he was kicking a 'Deadly new style' whatever that ment._

_"Tsksss he's finally hit his rebellious stage,he even managed to find a leather jacket! Which is kind of weird but I didn't question it,he even made a level three spider queen nest!"_

_"Was everyone ok?" The sun had started to go down and he gripped the box tighter,it was almost time._

_"Yeah, I went and burned it down,told him lighting struck and hit a tree,causing a small forest fire,I hate lying to him but we cant just have something like that in the way,so how was your month without me?" She pratically put their noses together, "did you miss me? I set a whole bush on fire thinking about you~"_

_Wilson flushed,he forgot how assertive the fire starter could be and just how big of a wimp he himself could be when it came to flirting. But now was not the time to be panicking out!_

_"Willow, what was your last name again?" He pulled the box from his pocket. Willow pulled out a lanturn and sat it next to them._

_"Didn't I tell you? I grew up in an orphanage, I don't think I have one," the sun had completely set behind them._

_"How about Higsburry for a last name?" With one knee in the cold ground he flicked open the burgandy box. A small golden ring,buring quietly in golden hues lit up willow face._

_"Hey,dont play games with me" her voice was a bit shaky as the scientist rose from the ground._

_"I would never joke about something like this, I-Willow?"_

_"You stuipd nerd! Your not supossed to make me cry! You know I hate water" her voice cracked, "p-put the stupid ring on!" She wiped her face and held out her left hand._

* * *

"Wilson!" Said man nearly jumped out of his skin!

"Wickerbottom said you've been a bit of headache,so what up?" Ah there she was,his emotinal support arsonist!

"Ah there she is,my destructive spitfire" he brought her in for a quick hug,she still smelled like smoke.

"You only call me spitfire when you did something wrong,but do continue calling me that" she replied,guilding them to their tent,she missed their time sleeping together,besides,it was really cold without him warming her back.

"Well,You'll be happy to hear that I almost set the camp on fire,"

"Ohhh,nice" she priased,lying on her stomch and kicking her feet back and forth. 

"No, my walking Sun spot,bad, all of our hard work would have gone up in flames!" Wilson scolded, "and then none of us would have anything to eat! Do you know how upset Warly would be if we let his cooking go to waste?"

"Yeah,he'd be pretty upset, so tell me,what going on that Galaxy brain of yours?" She rested her head in his lap,making random patterns on his legs and stomch.

"Well I-"

In the distance, they could hear the sound of hounds barking.

"Damn it! I thought we lost them last week!" Shooting out of the tent the camp was a flurry of excitement,armour was put on,hats were worn and spears were grabbed.

With the sun having already set it was impossible to see anything farther than the several lit campfires. The sound of barking made Wilson's heart rate rise.

 **Clang**!

Everyone jerked twords the sound,a bird had landed in one of the traps.

"Stupid bird" Wolf gang muttered,he himself was getting rather nervous,the hounds had been coming in more and more numbers, even for someone as mighty as he! 

The sound of the trapped bird flailing in its cage didn't do him any favors and he could almost feel his sanity draining. Willow knocked their shoulders together and smiled,they'd be fine,just like always.

In the darkness a tooth trap off,let the battle of the fittest begin!


End file.
